


Little did they know

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Series: Yen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Kai and Luhan thought their relationship was enough until Sehun came along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted in 2014 on AFF. I no longer write hunhan because of obvious reasons but still i hope you like this.

 

 

_It has been more than a year._

_Luhan and kai were friends before in college but decided to be more than that later on._

_They were perfect in everyone's eyes. It well went for awhile but after some time there was an empty feeling lingering within both of them._

_They knew their relationship lacked a spark, they were compatible but maybe that's where everything went wrong._

_They were suitable to be friends, just friends but they ignored everything and went ahead. Their past had been rocky even before they met. They both had family issues which was the main reason why they found themselves leaning on each other._

_But kai loved luhan, has and will always._

_But luhan didn't feel that connection, at least not what was supposed to be between a couple. Kai knew luhan doesn't reciprocate his deep feelings but still it was better than being left alone._

_That was the only driving force in their relationship. They feared to be left alone and getting lost in this mass of crowd. They wanted each other to not go crazy in this big world._

 

_But everything changed one day, when Sehun, Kai's childhood friend came into picture. Sehun has been living in the States for past two years and returned only a week ago._

_Kai was ecstatic to meet his friend and invited him over for the dinner._

_One dinner meeting changed into frequent casual hang outs. All three of them got on so well with each other that they started spending their free time together._

_Sehun became close to luhan instantly; initially luhan adored sehun as a cute little brat but slowly it changed._

_They became too close, to the point that the air would be filled with tension whenever the three were in the same room._

_Luhan and Sehun were getting attracted to each other **sexually,** Kai noticed over a period of weeks they spent cooped up in his apartment or while meeting for meals outside. _

_They had that spark which was absent from Kai’s relationship with Luhan._

_Kai didn’t miss to notice the subtle hand brushing, secret glances and sly smiles._

_When Kai finally realized what was happening he was shocked at first which changed into rage not long after._

_He wanted to rip their hearts out but before that he wanted to make sure if his suspicion was right._

_He wanted to test his friend and lover’s honesty foremost._

 

_They all were in the living room in kai and luhan’s shared apartment that evening. Kai was about to lose his control whenever the other two would laugh and lean into each other pretending kai couldn’t guess what was going on. Before he would have found it endearing, to watch his so called best friend and partner getting along well. But now he knew their true intensions which only made him clench his fists and scream to his insides._

_He faked a call and went outside to attend it only to sneak back and keep an eye on them. They didn’t do anything at first, at least not anything unlike their usual behaviour._

_Thinking they must be waiting for him to come back soon, he called luhan to tell him he had to go meet someone and will be back late at night._

_Luhan confused by his sudden departure didn’t get to ask much and went back to where sehun was waiting for him after Kai ended the call._

_And like Kai predicted, as soon as they knew they will be alone for a while, sehun and luhan both became relaxed._

_Kai was frozen on his hiding spot as he saw his best friend and lover making out inside his own living room._

_His heart was broken into million pieces. More than being angry he was disappointed and felt betrayed by the two most important beings of his life._

_He didn’t had in him to face them any longer. One look and he would have let everything out he managed to suppress this past one month. He needed time to gather his senses and keep his feelings in check._

_Somehow he had known it from the start that his relationship with luhan will not last and the latter will find his soul mate one day but he never expected it to be his best friend._

_He was scared, scared of being left alone because two people he truly depended on will drift away from him._

_And that’s why he did what he always did in the past._

_He left._

_He ran away from his problems pretending that if he went away everything will return to normal like before._

 

_Kai didn’t return that night causing luhan to worry for his well being._

_Luhan almost felt guilty for wanting sehun, for betraying kai and thinking selfishly for himself._

_But for once in his life he wants to be selfish, he never asked for anything, never complained when he was left alone by his own family. The only reason he agreed for this relationship with kai was because he was his friend and he didn’t wanted to turn him down when he himself was all alone seeking for some warmth and care._

_Love was never the underlying emotion in their relationship; care maybe but no more than that. He knew kai liked him maybe loved him, he wasn’t sure and that was the only guilt luhan had. He is doing wrong to the only person who did only right to him._

_But Sehun, he made him feel like never before. He made him feel warm, excited, loved, sensual, giddy; anything and everything. He became his air, without him it was as if luhan couldn’t function properly anymore._

_When they are together he can’t keep his eyes off him and when they are afar his mind would be clouded with his images, his smile, his lips and his touch that he would crave for him so much instatntly._

_But still Luhan worried about Kai; worried about the time when the other will find out about what luhan and sehun had been doing behind his back. Sehun had wanted to tell kai but luhan stopped him. Luhan thought, maybe it’s just a phase with sehun and soon it will end and that’s why he didn’t wanted to hurt kai._

 

_Kai called him in the morning saying he had an urgent business trip to attend and will be gone for a while. Kai apologised and asked Luhan to take care of himself and to tell sehun sorry on his behalf._

_Although it was normal but he sounded strained and Luhan was worried, an unsettling feeling churning in his gut. He dismissed it and went ahead to cook breakfast for him and sehun, who was asleep in kai’s bedroom._

 

_Kai was lost. He was like a walking dead with no destination in mind, just following a trail not knowing where it will lead him._

_It has been three days since he came to busan. Luhan called him every day asking when he will return and if he is okay. Everytime he wanted to scream he is **NOT OKAY** and wanted to ask why luhan cared when it’s allowing him to spend all the time in the world with sehun but he just settled with a hum._

_There were times when he wanted to go back, punch the daylights out of sehun for stealing his boyfriend and punishing luhan for breaking his heart. But deep down he knew it has not been there fault all together, he knew one day luhan would leave him behind and that feared him the most._

_He was left all alone once again. He had nothing his to call anymore. And harbouring these dark thoughts he decided to end his meaningless life in a moment of pain and desperation._

_Suicide seemed to be the only option in this most vulnerable stage of his life._

 

_However he was coward enough to not able to end his life with his own hands._

_With his hands clutched around the bottle of sleeping pills he wondered how Luhan and Sehun would react. Will they ever be able to find out why he would do something like this? He expected Luhan to know._

_On his last birthday, Luhan had asked kai what present he wanted and all he wished was to be by former’s side always._

_“Without you i wouldn’t have a shoulder to lean onto. You are my only escape route and the person keeping me from going insane” Kai had said._

_Kai joked once that if ever he decided to commit suicide one day it would be the day luhan left him. Although it was said in a light tone kai could tell luhan knew those were not just some empty words._

_No matter how much kai forced himself to end his life, to dump the burden of guilt on other two he couldn’t bring himself to take their happiness away from them._

_After a lot of thinking he decided to head back and grant everyone happiness. The only problem was HOW._

_If he would just go ahead and breakup with luhan that will be too suspicious and latter will ultimately find out that kai knew everything. Nor can he just go and confront those two about the whole ordeal, it would be too difficult to say it with his own mouth at their faces. Either way both the cases will lead them to feel guilty and knowing luhan, he would prefer to lead a miserable life rather than gaining happiness after breaking someone apart once he realises his mistake._

_Although it hurts Kai wanted to amend everything. For all the years luhan has cared for him, showered him with warmth and love; and for Sehun who even before luhan came into his life was the only one close to being called Kai’s family,_

_Even if bringing them together means breaking his own hurt he would do that for his friends._

_So the first thing he did when he landed in seoul next day was to call Do Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo was his senior, someone who Kai looked up to since their schooldays. The calm and maturity with which kyungsoo used to handle kai always made him feel grateful to the older. Kyungsoo was like a mentor, although only a year older he managed to guide kai more than his own father._

_And if there was a person who could help him right now then it was none other than his hyung. Initially as they sat in kyungsoo’s living room, Kai didn’t knew from where to start and what all to say._

_He inhaled a long breath after gathering his courage and finally let all out, his “true” relationship with Luhan, their insecurities and lack of affection from luhan’s side. How things changed when sehun came along and how he found out about their “secret relation”._

_He laid down all his bottled up anger and frustration in front of his friend. Letting everything out made Kai feel lighter like a burden was lifted off from his shoulders. After narrating everything he breathed a long sigh and slumped into the couch._

_It was a lot for kyungsoo to take at once. He was shocked not only by gaining an insight into kai and luhan’s actual relationship but also how easy it was for luhan and sehun to betray kai._

_But most of all he felt raged by how broken kai was. He knew the circumstances the younger went through in his teens. Even now he craved for love and warmth, one which his family failed to provide him._

_“What do you want to do about it kai” kyungsoo asked hesitantly._

_“I want to break up with him hyung” Kai tried not to sob_

_“What’s the problem then? sorry i mean i know it’s not that easy for you but if you want to break up which truly is the only thing i too can predict right now, what’s stopping you and where do i fit in all this Jongin” kyungsoo asks calmly trying not to make the situation any worse_

_“You...will you help me in pretending to break up with him?” Kai questions with eyes full of plead._

_“Pretend...what do you mean...tell me exactly what you are planning to do if you want me to able to help you in any way” he questioned in a quite tone and rubbed younger’s shoulder in favour of giving any sort of comfort._

_“Hyung, promise me first that you will not decline it. I really need your help to do this. I will explain everything but first promise me you will help me” he pleaded with teary eyes._

_Kyungsoo having no other option nodded quietly._

 

_After kai left his apartment, kyungsoo plopped down on his couch with a loud thud. Saying he was shocked by kai’s sudden request would be an understatement. That kid’s mind was so complicated that he found himself pitying the younger._

_Kyungsoo was confused by his plan. He was about to outright reject it but one look at kai’s slumped shoulders, swollen eyes and his appearance overall stirred something inside older and he agreed to everything younger asked of him._

_With a tired sigh he went to bed to get some sleep to gain enough strength to face a long day tomorrow._

 

 

_When kyungsoo entered the cafe next day, Kai was already seated at the leftmost table besides glass windows. He could tell the latter was nervous and the hands under that table would be playing mindlessly with his sleeves, a habit he does whenever he is scared or nervous. Kyungsoo thinks he is both at the moment so he quickly makes his way to the younger and gives an assuring smile when the latter notices his presence._

_“Are you sure you want to do it this way, you know you can always talk to both of them. You don’t have to make them believe you are the bad one in this relationship” kyungsoo advised him while taking his seat._

_“I am doing this for myself not them, hyung. I don’t want their pity or words full of guilt everytime they see me. So it will be better if they believed i cheated on luhan and break any kind of contact with me. That way we all will be able to start afresh” he answered with a sad smile._

_As complicated as it sounds, This was kai’s plan. He asked kyungsoo yesterday to meet him at the cafe in the morning and pretend to flirt with him. Sehun and luhan were coming here today, he got to know from sehun’s brother whom he told not to let sehun know of their chat. He is gonna make luhan break up with him for assumingly cheating on him and then luhan will be happy forever with sehun and kai...well he will be happy too..one day._

_“Will you? Will you be able to start afresh after what they did to you. Why are you trying to make this all complicated. why can’t you just scream at them, hurt them and get out all this anger out of you. why are you still worried about them” kyungsoo losing his temper says all he wanted to say yesterday when the younger told him about the whole ordeal._

_“They both are my only family. What they have been keeping doing for me all my life is what even not my own family did. I can’t possibly take away their only happiness from them even if it means giving them mine. That’s what friends are for..No!!” he asked instead_

_“Friends..hfft...can you still call them **that”** kyungsoo mocked sardonically._

_“You don’t understand. I...I have never seen luhan like this before. When he is with sehun he is like an entirely different person. His smile reaches his eyes, it feels like he is **living** again. With me he was like just moving along because he didn’t had any other option and i knew that one day we both would have to wake up to the reality. Reality of us two not being meant for each other, it was my bad that i fell for him so pathetically. So, if sehun gives him that life which i could never i would gladly move out of the way even if it breaks me apart” he murmured the last part to himself but kyungsoo still caught it and sighed sadly._

_“I don’t know what to say... i never knew you grew up this much. I am sorry for being so busy in my own life to not bother about you. I should have taken care of you better” he said with a regret._

_“No hyung, you have always been there, that’s why you were the one i called as soon as i came back. You have done so much for me so please do this last thing i ask of you as well”._

 

_Sehun and Luhan were outside the cafe stepping out from their car when they saw **them, Kai and kyungsoo,** inside with hands clasped together over the table._

_Confused they both glanced at each other and had the same thought._

_If kai came back why didn’t he called any of the two and what is he doing here with Kyungsoo; on top of that why are they holding hands and...and smiling at each other like that, luhan thought confused._

_They didn’t know what was going on but what they saw next they wouldn’t have expected it in a hundred years too._

_Kai leaned forward and placed his lips on Kyungsoo’s soft and wet one. He could taste the coffee on them and he knew the older was shocked by his sudden advance when he felt a shiver but he didn’t stopped._

_Kyungsoo’s eyes grew wide when he felt those warm lips on his but one look into younger’s teary eyes and he understood they were here. He didn’t push him away; he knew it was all an act. He let Kai have his way, pouring all his repressed feelings in that kiss as tears lined down his face, salty taste mixing with that of coffee they had just now._

_Kai cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips more sucking his lower lip and then releasing it after brushing his tongue over it. He sat back and mouthed a sorry while wiping tear stains from his face._

_Kyungsoo leaned over and whispered in his ear  ”it’s okay” and rubbed circles on his thigh to comfort him._

_From outside though it looked like he pecked Kai causing luhan to lose his stepping and stumble back. Sehun was standing close by thus was able to catch him before he could fall on the ground. Tears were flowing out of those doe eyes that sehun loved so much._

_He was confused by the scene before but now he was outright angry at kai for making luhan cry like this._

 

_When Kai and Kyungsoo stepped out after about 10 minutes, the first thing that came their way was a punch from sehun to Kai’s face._

_He stumbled back into Kyungsoo who tried to gather his large frame in his arms. The way kai calmly stood there, the older assumed he expected this._

_But sehun was not done, he was completely raging and aimed for another punch but kai blocked it this time._

_Luhan was just standing there, not moving at all, tears still streaming down his face but he was making no sound and for a second kyungsoo thought he was not even blinking. Just staring at kai’s face and eyes like he was trying to search for some kind of an answer. For the first few seconds he felt sympathetic to the broken brunet but once he remembered why they had to do it he glanced away, not being able to look at him without punching him in the guts for breaking kai’s heart._

_“why did you do that. Why him. Was luhan not enough. You left without giving any logical reason and when you came back you didn’t even told us and we are seeing you here, like this with some other bastard” Sehun screamed at him while grabbing his collar, kai trying to push him away from himself._

_“What i do with luhan or anyone else is none of your fucking business so stay out of it. You have no right” kai hissed back pulling his collar out of sehun’s grab._

_“I have no..no right. You bastard how could you do this to him” sehun pointed towards luhan who was still standing still behind them, head dropped down now and not uttering a single word “he loved you, was worried about your well being these past few days and how you repaid him...by cheating on him“ he gave kai a disgusted look which lead the latter to lose his temper and  shoved him back forcibly. “I am the bastard, okay if i am the only one who cheated then what are you two doing here. If he was oh so worried about me, then what is he doing here, enjoying a cafe date with you”  he pointed towards luhan who finally looked up with wide eyes and mouth gaped while kai shoved back sehun once again._

_If luhan was still before, he was frozen now. What kai said now shocked him. It was him who was supposed to be angry at him not the other way around but he knew, he knew he had no right to be mad at him, to say anything because he did the same. He too cheated on him._

_But sehun was of different opinion, he stepped forward and explained on luhan’s behalf. He told him that they did do something forbidden behind his back but that’s the reason they were meeting today; to put an end to all this. Luhan cared for him and was already feeling guilty and sehun too felt ashamed doing that to his best friend almost like a brother. Yes they started liking each other even if they knew it was wrong, they did wrong. They betrayed him but they realised, they didn’t want to do anything behind his back. That’s why sehun picked up luhan today to meet him for the last time. Sehun was going back next week. He can’t stay away from Luhan but he can’t stay with him too. They have already done so much wrong, he didn’t want to burden luhan with more guilt. Luhan, although he cheated on but still he cared for kai only. His or sehun’s happiness came second. He can never hurt kai, not more than he already has._

_“But guess you deserved it, didn’t you. You never loved him. You were only using him for your own selfish needs. You wanted someone around you, so you just kept him as a pet. And now that you found another you didn’t even bother to look at him” sehun spats angrily and gathered luhan in his arms holding him tight and soothing his back._

_As soon as sehun hugged him, luhan broke down. All that he was feeling came crashing down on him as he sobbed hard onto younger’s shoulder clutching his shirt tightly and pressing himself deeper towards his warmth._

 

_Kai was blank. He thought everything will be fine once he is gone but he did wrong, he still had a chance and he blew it with his own hands. If sehun left, luhan will be his again._

_They could have begun their relationship again but one look at them and he almost chuckled ironically. Who was he kidding, he never had the chance. He glanced away from how luhan was clinging to sehun as if his life depended on it._

_They were never this close, whenever something bothered him either luhan would fake a smile which will frustrate kai from inside or would simply ask to leave him alone for a bit._

_He never cried in front of kai and seeing sehun wiping his tears and whispering quite confronting words in his ears made him realize why it never worked out, they were never meant to be no matter how much it hurts._

_He did right, he decided finally and knowing both of them tried to sacrifice their own happiness for him brought a sad smile on his face. His heart finally settled down, he is doing the right thing because they would have done the same._

_He didn’t know when a tear rolled down his eyes and kyungsoo squeezed his hand to silently tell him to stay strong. He gave a sad smile to his hyung letting him know he is fine._

_He glanced back towards both of them, letting a small smile spread on his face, but never reaching his eyes, before turning around to walk away. Before going he slowly whispered a stay well to the two most important people of his life and walked away not glancing back even once._

 

_Next day he was gone without leaving a single trace behind._

 

 

 _~~1 month later_ ~~

 

_Luhan and sehun were finally able to sort things out after kai’s departure and moved in together._

 

 

**_Little did they know what kai did for them_ **

**_Broke his own heart to tie their fate together_ **

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.  
> Sequel will be posted probably in a day or two.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

_6 months later_

 

 

_**Patient name** : Lu han_

_**Diagnosed with** :  Dysthymia_

_**Marital status** : unmarried_

_**Family** : none_

_**Acquaintances** :  Kim Jongin  _

_( not reachable  at the moment)_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sequel

 

 

 

Grab it when you still have a chance because sometimes second chances are not what you expected

 

[SECOND CHANCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626512)

sequel to "Little did they know"

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly unbeta'ed. I am directly posting it from Aff and i haven't looked at it in years.
> 
> I will probably edit it tomorrow and add an epilogue.  
> There is a sequel as well so yeah ;)  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu?s=09)


End file.
